


Yix and Ing

by huashan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, LMAO, Multi, Threesome, dicks and vaginas, lol, use of they/them pronouns for the aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashan/pseuds/huashan
Summary: Yix and Ing come in peace, the only thing they need from humans is a healthy dose of theirlife force.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Yix and Ing

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt sent by an anon on cc :  
> "u know xing’s madame tussauds replicas? what if, in that vein.,, by some magic there are Two yixings and soo..... well :)"  
> Thank you for the prompt anon!
> 
> Dont take this too seriously pls ashdjs

“Do you think aliens exist?” Chanyeol speaks up suddenly, for a moment drowning the rhythmic song of the crickets.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo responds without moving his eye away from the telescope,

“What do you think they look like?” It’s almost three a.m. and Chanyeol is slipping into the kind of talk that only comes along with sleep deprivation.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo answers curtly as he fidgets with the lenses and sighs, frustrated by the viewfinder giving no sign of becoming clear. He has a little over half an hour before the stars will be perfectly aligned to their position, he needs to adjust it quickly or they would have spent so much time sitting on damp grass just to see some blurry lights.

“I bet they have huge tits.” Chanyeol laughs and raises his hands, making squeezing motions “And of course huge dicks.”

Kyungsoo pauses, not knowing how to contrast this delirium “...Right.” he says then, just to make Chanyeol happy.

“Yeah… That would make the hell the astronomy professor puts us through worth it.” Chanyeol rolls on his stomach, the modest light of their camping lantern allows Kyungsoo to see how much of the green from the grass has transferred to the back of Chanyeol’s white shirt. It’s enough to make him worry about the state of his own jeans. 

“Hey, what’s that?” Chanyeol points somewhere in front of him, Kyungsoo has to look behind himself to see it too.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow, surprised by the sight of the dark of the night sky broken by a circle of rainbow coloured lights. 

“What the fuck is that?!” Chanyeol’s deep voice breaks into high-pitched panic as he clumsily pulls himself on his feet.

“I…” Kyungsoo starts, he stands up as well, his sudden movement tips his telescope over and the noise it makes is enough to make Chanyeol sprint towards their car.

“Hurry up, Kyungsoo!” he screams and Kyungsoo takes a few steps towards him, but he is unable to move his eyes away from the lights, they keep shifting between colours that Kyungsoo recognizes and then opaque shades that he finds himself unable to describe. 

“Kyungsoo!” He hears his name being called again, but the voice is loud and distorted, it pierces through his skull so violently that he can only hear a steady ringing after it.

There’s a flash of green and then only darkness.

A luminous dark, yellow fog slowly rises from the bottom of his vision, it moves and spirals effortlessly like smoke, but seems dense, almost solid despite how easily it flows in the air.

Kyungsoo is sitting up on the ground, his back is leaning against a wall, but if he looks around himself all he sees is an endless pit of black. He raises on his knees and crawls, the new position makes his head pulse. There’s a painful tightness at the base of his skull, the ache is severe enough to make Kyungsoo freeze on his spot and not dare to take another step.

He clenches his eyes and startles as something drips on the back of his hand, the strong smell of iron and the wetness flowing over his ear make him believe that it must be blood and that it must be his own.

He moves his hand off the floor with the intention of touching the back of his head, when a flash of white light almost blinds him and he is forced to use that same hand to cover his eyes. Through the spaces between his fingers he can see enough of the strange phenomenon to a degree that, he hopes, won’t put his eyesight at risk.

There’s a bright pink gem floating in the sphere of fierce light, it hovers around him, seemingly touching the walls that delimit the space Kyungsoo is in. The light seems to become stronger as it cuts diagonally through space to reach Kyungsoo, by the time it’s hovering in front of him, Kyungsoo is not able to look at it anymore, he closes his eyes and covers them with his hands.

“Open.” the voice is light and comforting, but Kyungsoo’s instinct is telling him to not comply with its demand. It’s not too long after that his hands are being pried away from his face, all he can do is keep his eyes closed and try to put up a fight as he feels himself being maneuvered to lie down.

“This substance...” Another voice speaks, this one is slightly deeper, instead of comfort, it’s morphed by disgust.

“Lymph?” the former voice asks.

Kyungsoo caves into his curiosity and opens his eyes, nothing could have prepared him for what he finds behind his eyelids. What had been pitch black is now white and instead of a gem, there are two people. At a first glance they seem human, but the more time Kyungsoo spends staring at them, the more incongruences he finds.

The most obvious discrepancy is the green of their skin, a light pastel shade that becomes darker at the tip of their fingertips, tuning almost black at the ends of their long, pointy nails. They have soft-looking lips and glossy, dark hair. Kyungsoo feels his sanity slip out of his hands even further, when his brain calls them beautiful.

In one swift motion they both turn to look at him, they look perfectly identical to each other from every side. Kyungsoo, still in a daze, stares back at the two pairs of dark eyes.

“Are you in pain, human?” The one on the right speaks up, they raise their left hand and pose it on Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

Kyungsoo stares in silence and tries really hard to ignore the fact that they keep calling him _human_ , because acknowledging it would also mean accepting everything else that is happening. 

“Of course it’s in pain! Humans don’t leak liquids from their heads!” The one on the left speaks again, their attitude still completely different from the calming aura of the other one. “After all that time spent studying humans you still don’t know this?”

“We need to establish an empathetic contact.” Kyungsoo’s eyes blink repeatedly as he hears the voice of the person on his right but doesn’t see their mouth move.

“You’re as slow as a binary blackhole system.” the same happens with the one on his left.

Kyungsoo raises his eyes at what he supposes could be a ceiling and tries to shake himself awake from this weird nightmare. He clenches his eyes and opens them, hoping to see the field of green grass and the night sky again. 

“Human, I will cure you.” The one on the right grabs his head and forces him to look at their eyes, they're completely dark, just two big, black pupils and nothing else.

“Ehm… there’s no need. Just let me go back.” Kyungsoo pushes out quickly, his eyes dart towards the green person kneeling on his left, meanwhile the one on the right is suddenly pushing their way in his personal space.

“You can’t.” The one on the left says curtly as the other one poses their forehead on Kyungsoo’s. Cold air comes through their nose, it sends shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. A fresh, minty sensation hits his wound like small, prickly needles.

“We need your help.” They say and then cut the distance between them to leave a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. Warmth comes immediately after, this time spreading from the back of Kyungsoo’s head and throughout his body “Only you can save our people.” Kyungsoo feels entranced by the curl of the person’s soft, shiny lips.

“That’s an overstatement.” The left one talks without opening their mouth again, Kyungsoo wonders if they’re aware that he can hear them.

“It will feel special and be more willing to help.” _It_... Sure, okay. “Please, let us borrow your life force, human.”

“Life… Force?” Kyungsoo cowers, snapping back into his rationality. They’re going to kill him, aren’t they?

“Your sperm.” Kyungsoo’s eyes double in size as the one on his left clears his doubts flatly.

“Orion will never forget your generosity.” Kyungsoo hears the one on the right speak, but he isn’t given time to process anything as their face nears him again and their lips skim over Kyungsoo’s cheek “Please, guide us.” Their voice is breathy, “Let us know how we can stimulate your reproductive instinct.” Kyungsoo gulps, his temperature rising.

“Will this help?” Kyungsoo’s left hand is pulled off the floor and pushed between the green thighs on his left, without any warning he finds himself with a handful of testicles.

“Would a different interface suit your taste better?” the one on Kyungsoo’s right adjusts themself to lay down near him. Kyungsoo blinks and their flat chest is changed into D-cups.

“I’m okay with everything.” Self-preservation thrown out of the window in favour of crude horniness.

His words seem to trigger the two, they produce a strange trilling sound and the world around Kyungsoo shifts, the empty white turning into a large bedroom. The bed is bigger than any bed Kyungsoo has ever seen before, but he understands why when he notices how many of the other objects in the room have unusual dimensions. The bedside table lamps are as big as ceiling lights and the armchair standing in the corner of the room seems taken right out of a doll house.

“I am Yix.” The one already laying down beside him informs him as they press tighter against him, they reach out and lay their hand over the thigh of the other green person in the room “And this is Ing.”

Kyungsoo finds this clumsy eagerness to cater to his wishes kind of endearing. It raises his expectations for what’s to come.

He doesn’t have to wait long to find out, because the person on his left, Ing, lays down too and mirrors Yix, Kyungsoo hesitates, but he raises his hands to circle their waists, they jolt lightly and then make more cute, little, throaty noises. Kyungsoo could die right now and not regret it.

Kyungsoo’s fingers trace their green, flawless curves, they skim over the skin confidently, aiming for what’s hiding between their ass cheeks. Kyungsoo’s index stumbles over the left one’s hole, it’s already wet and soft, so ready; but he’s distracted by the lack of opening on his right, his eyebrows furrow as he searches again and finds nothing. Eventually, his hand is taken by a green one and pushed further, to the soft, dreamy opening between their legs.

“Are you not experienced?” Yix asks and Ing has the nerve to laugh.

“You’re missing a hole.” Kyungsoo responds, both of them quiet down in response, maybe a bit embarrassed. Finally he eases from the position he has been keeping this entire time and raises on his knees, he nearly salivates as he takes in the feast he is being offered.

He rests his sweaty palm on his pants, pressing on his quickly hardening dick, then moves his hands to touch the thighs of the two people in front of him, he doesn’t waste time to start groping and moving upwards, his right hand curls around an erection and is hit by its gushing precum, while his left one becomes slippery as he pushes open already wet labia and presses carefully over their clit.

Both of his middle fingers push in their soft openings with no obstacles. Ing barely reacts, all they do is open their legs and stare at Kyungsoo with an unmoving, blank expression; completely opposite is the surprised gasp that his left hand provokes. Yix’s thighs twitch, while they spread them as far as they’ll go, one of their feet hooks around the other green creature, Kyungsoo sees the latter turn to look at them.

“Is it hurting you, Yix?” they ask, their eyes are fierce as they move them between Kyungsoo and the other green person. Kyungsoo pays close attention, wanting to listen to the response, but Yix doesn’t speak, instead they shake their head and flail one of their arms around until they’re grabbing one of Ing’s. Kyungsoo curls the finger he has inside them and is unable to keep the smile off his lips as their writhing grows tenfold.

“That’s a strange reaction.” Ing says, still incredibly composed. The lack of responsiveness is starting to worry Kyungsoo, could they have possibly forgotten to imitate a prostate? It wouldn’t surprise him considering what other things they’ve forgotten.

The alien’s bored expression changes slightly as they intertwine their fingers with Yix’s and their hips shift lightly to the left. Kyungsoo finally feels it under his fingertips, the small, familiar shape of a prostate. He nails it immediately, giving no warning and basks in the way Ing’s body becomes restless.

“Wait…” Ing’s voice breaks, his face disappears in Yix’s neck, the latter holds them carefully. Kyungsoo sees Yix gasp for air, probably trying to come up with something to say; Kyungsoo decides to _help_ them by pushing another finger in their pussy and quickening the pace of his thumb circling over their clit. Yix’s outer voice cries out senselessly, but Kyungsoo can hear their inner voice push out an endless string of praises.

Kyungsoo tries to pull the same reaction out of Ing, but no matter how carefully or how forcefully he hits their prostate they continue to stay hidden. He makes the executive decision to bend down and leave a kiss near their stretched asshole and continue over the gentle swell of their asscheeks. 

The smooth skin feels unreal against his lips, firm and soft, perfectly ripe; enough to make him want to take a bite. 

He bites and, finally, Ing’s back arches and their hands flail to grasp onto Yix, “What was that?!” Ing’s voice almost sounds scared, their dark eyes shine in the warm light of the unusually big lamps. Their face has turned a lighter colour, the green skin over their cheeks has become almost light blue, Kyungsoo wonders if this is how they blush.

Ing’s sudden movements make Kyungsoo’s brain functions halt, he looks at them silently as their eyes glance back at him.

“Shush, this is what humans refer to as foreplay.” Yix pulls Ing down, the latter’s head snuggles against the former’s chest, but they don't stop glaring at Kyungsoo “It’s part of the human reproductive ritual, nothing to be scared of.”

“Humans are gross,” Kyungsoo hears Ing’s inner voice say,

“You know, I can still hear you when you communicate like that.” Kyungsoo scoots closer to them, pulls his fingers away from their genitals and grabs mean handfuls of Ing’s ass “And I might be gross, but you’re nothing but an annoying brat.” he buries his face between their ass cheeks. His tongue moves blindly over their wrinkled entrance, it tastes and smells like nothing; Kyungsoo isn’t sure whether he feels happy or disappointed by it.

Ing jolts, they yelp as Kyungsoo eats them out mercilessly, their legs flex and move to close shut. Kyungsoo’s hands move down to the inner side of their thighs and keep them open, his right hand leaves the grasp on the soft skin to pull at their hard cock.

A glance above him, lets him see Yix holding Ing close, they have one of Ing's legs between their own, they rut against the smooth skin coyly, leaving a trail of wetness with each of their movements.

Kyungsoo feels bad about having left them to take care of themself, so he extends his hand and caresses the soft swell of their belly, only a few centimetres above their wet pussy. 

Yix curls slightly on themself, seemingly unable to stand Kyungsoo's gentle teasing. Their right fingers intertwine with Kyungsoo's to stop his movements, "Ing should receive your attention first." They say.

Kyungsoo leaves one last kiss on Ing's rim and then trails more loud pecks up their back. Ing's tough act is completely gone, all they've been using their mouth for is to moan and curse under their breath, while their body has done nothing but tremble and open for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kisses the side of Ing's neck and looks straight at Yix, an idea forming in his head, "You should kiss."

"U-Us?" Yix splutters and points at themself, Kyungsoo doesn't respond, he pulls back Ing's shoulder length hair and pushes them forward, until their nose is touching Yix’s.

There's something strange and arousing about seeing two almost perfect reflections of each other finding themselves in this kind of situation. Kyungsoo feels like a greasy, perverted old man, but he's reached a level in which there's no point in denying how horny this entire predicament has made him.

Ing Is the first one to listen to Kyungsoo's invite, they close their eyes and thread their fingers with Yix's dark hair. Yix looks at Kyungsoo, while their lips are being kissed, their dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kyungsoo smiles at them and trails his fingers over their closed lips, he parts them gently. One last little touch and they're finally kissing.

Kyungsoo groans, palms his dick and stares at their clumsy tongues meeting in each others' mouths. There's a string of saliva dripping from the side of Yix's lips, Kyungsoo dips forward and licks it away. His shifting makes the three of them all fall onto each other, Ing snugged perfectly between Yix's open, thick thighs and Kyungsoo on top of both of them, his hard cock pushing right on the fleshiest part of Ing's ass.

Yix moans, throws their head back, cutting their messy kiss short. Kyungsoo passes his left thumb on their wet lips again, smearing their mixed saliva over the soft, light green flesh.

He feels pressure being applied on his crotch and is surprised by the sight of Ing pushing back into him, their head turned slightly to dart a quick look at him.

Kyungsoo sighs out and unbuttons his jeans, his gray boxers have a dark, wet patch where his thick tip lies, already filled up completely and heavy with need. He pushes down the waistband of his underwear and lets his cock bounce out.

"Ready?" he simply says, getting no response, other than Yix pulling apart Ing's ass. Kyungsoo strokes himself quickly, smearing his precum over his shaft and then enters.

His eyes roll back into his skull, everything is tight, slippery, warm. Ing's insides feel like absolute perfection around his dick.

"Fuck," it escapes under his breath and he's disappointed to hear Yix speak after him,

"Yes, that is the vulgar nomenclature of the act." Yix looks very cute and the human trivia game they're playing with themself seems to amuse them lots, but Kyungsoo has his cock in an ass and his brain has reverted back to the homo erectus stage.

So, what Kyungsoo does is pull Ing up and grip their useless, hard cock, he adjusts the angle and then thrusts forward with all the strength he can muster. In one fell swoop he nails into Ing's prostate and pushes their cock into Yix. Yix and Ing cry out in sync, the way their supple bodies twist and arch is more erotic than anything Kyungsoo has ever seen.

Kyungsoo lies both himself and Ing on top of Yix, his right hand keeps a tight hold on the underside of Ing's thigh and the left one moves up, over Yix's waist and then continues until his hand is holding the mound of soft flesh of one of their breasts.

Very quickly he finds out how sensitive their nipples are, their eyes clench shut as he pinches, scrapes his nail over it and pushes it down, abusing it in every sort of way. Yix is biting down on their lips and keeping a tight hold on Kyungsoo's wrist.

Kyungsoo continues to torture their chest and to push forward, fucking into both Ing and Yix. Ing has their head pushed into the pillows underneath them, but Kyungsoo can hear their inner voice clearly. He's being praised and asked to deliver more, but in short moments of clarity he's being cursed at and the latter is what he decides to focus on to spur himself on.

He grips Ing's hair and pulls their head off the pillow, "I already said I can hear you, if you have something to say just say it."

"You're an animalistic creature." they say through gritted teeth "You gross me out." 

"I do?" Kyungsoo turns their head to look straight into their dark pupils as he fucks nothing but pleasure into them. Ing reaches forward to kiss him, they're prideful and inconsistent. The kisses they share make Kyungsoo's hips stutter, he's quickly coming close to being undone. 

He hopes he's not imagining all of this, he would be scared to know what creating this in his head would say about his psyche.

"You have to come inside me too." Yix says with urgency among their moans, to make sure Kyungsoo is listening, they grab a fistful of his plaid shirt. 

Kyungsoo looks at them, the pace of his hips quickens, he caresses Yix's cheek and poses his forehead on theirs "I’m fucking you next." he says and the grip on his shirt tightens.

He lets himself go after that, pushes his weight onto Ing's wide back, his teeth burrow into their nape and his cock rams deep into their ass. Ing's opening tightens around him and Kyungsoo's cock twitches, he feels the soft grip around him growing steadily stronger. 

He shivers as his orgasm builds and finally explodes, Ing turns again, asking to be kissed, their own hips have taken a faster pace, fucking wildly into Yix’s pussy. Kyungsoo complies and holds them close, their hands pose on his and silently demand him to engulf their body.

Once Ing goes completely boneless between his arms, he poses them gently on the bed and pulls out. He closes a fist around his cock and his eyes close shut in response, he’s too sensitive to do anything right now. 

For the first time that night Kyungsoo realizes he’ll have no way to keep up with their demands, he’s feeling worn out after coming once, his stamina wasn't ready to face a threesome of this magnitude.

His thoughts slow down and he glances at Yix. They're waiting eagerly with their legs still open, Kyungsoo's throat becomes parched at the sight of what is between their legs.

Well, maybe he will find it in himself to see this thing until the end.

"Are you having difficulty with becoming erect again?" Yix asks as Kyungsoo moves to lay between their legs.

"...No." Keeping the uncertainty out of his tone is hard. The question is too direct, it's hard to answer straightforwardly and to not feel embarrassed by it.

"I can help with that." They say and quickly get on their knees, "Our bodily fluids are meant to arouse you."

"Your what?" Kyungsoo tries to ask, but instead of receiving a response he is pushed down to lie near the spent Ing. He looks at them for a brief moment, their face, flushed in that unusual way, make them look even prettier than before.

"Here," Kyungsoo's distraction doesn't allow him to see what Yix had been doing. It would be an euphemism to say he was surprised to find himself face to face with their pussy. They sit with no warning and the lower end of Kyungsoo's face is flooded by sweet, sticky slick.

The effect Yix had been talking about is almost immediate, just a taste is enough to revive his dick back to half-mast. Yix notices, but doesn’t stop, instead they fondle gently their own breasts and let their hips swing harder, using Kyungsoo’s chin, his eager tongue and his nose to find their most sensitive spots by themself.

Kyungsoo drowns silently in the almost artificially sweet odour, he feels the wetness continue to grow and the taste in his mouth become tangier.

“This feeling…” Yix starts, “Is this really how humans feel? These senses… Their response is too heightened.”

The way Yix speaks, continuously reminding him how unfamiliar he is with the humanity they're experiencing, has been making him uncomfortable for the entire time. Although, for some reason, his reaction has changed greatly now that they’re blabbering while riding his face.

Kyungsoo’s cock is more than ready to go again and to signal it, Kyungsoo grabs Yix’s hips and pulls them upwards, not before letting his tongue curl up inside them for one last time.

“Oh…” Yix’s soft voice raises by an octave when they notice, although their streak of shameless propositioning seems to have run out; seen as they just stand there, their thin fingers fidgeting in front of their chest.

Kyungsoo caresses their waist, while guiding them. He tries to be soft and gentle, in an effort to accustom himself to the aura that seems to surround Yix, diametrically different from Ing’s brattiness.

He sits up, feeling the burn on his untrained abs, and helps Yix to scoot back, align them with his standing dick. Yix poses their hands on his shoulders, they move forward, pushing their generous chest against Kyungsoo’s. They seem a little nervous, their cuteness makes Kyungsoo feel weak, condition that is worsened when he sees Ing move towards them, they’re wobbly on their knees, but they manage to reach them and pose their chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Ing’s hands circle Kyungsoo’s torso and their lips meet Yix’s in a short, sweet kiss, a silent gesture to soothe them.

Kyungsoo turns his head and kisses their cheek, hoping that affection will help them to revert back to their confident self 

“Nervous?”, he asks. Yix tucks their hair behind their ear and nods their head yes, then purses their lips and looks at Kyungsoo through their eyelashes. Kyungsoo kisses their lips as well and strokes their back, slowly going through with what they’re all here for. 

It’s not the most appropriate of times, but as Kyungsoo guides his cock inside them, he realizes how strange this whole ordeal must be for them. He’s been thinking of nothing but himself this entire time, but he can’t imagine what it must have been like to be sent to another planet to be bred by strangers.

Now Kyungsoo is regretting how confrontational he’s been with Ing, as an apology of sorts, he cranes his neck and kisses their forehead, not expecting their lips to kiss him too, on his chin, his cheek, his lips. Yix joins them soon after, their teeth pulling at Kyungsoo’s lower lip and their lips prodding, creating a space for themself in the other two’s exchange.

Kyungsoo’s neck is twisted uncomfortably and his hand is still gripping his own cock, having lost his train of thoughts just before entering Yix. Thankfully for everyone, Yix regains just a touch of their nerve and without further ado sit themself on Kyungsoo’s lap. Their wet, soft heat holds Kyungsoo tightly and forces a low moan out of his throat.

Kyungsoo’s hips buck up instinctively, he leaves the kiss to curl on himself, his head rests on Yix’s chest. His eyes stay closed for what feels like a short breath, then Yix’s hips move and his lids open lazily, his lips trail soft pecks between their breasts.

Ing’s hold around Kyungsoo’s chest tightens and in response Kyungsoo’s own arms close around Yix’s waist with more confidence. He keeps still, his hands caress Yix’s shoulder blades, still trying to calm them while anchoring himself.

Kyungsoo hears the same bell-like trill the two have produced before and with it, suddenly, something seems to shift: Yix’s hands on his shoulders grip the fabric of his shirt, their long nails burrow into his flesh and their body starts moving, a slow upwards push that lasts just long enough to get half of Kyungsoo’s dick out of them.

When they let themself fall back on Kyungsoo’s lap, he has to bite back a moan, he silences it against Yix’s shoulder, his teeth leave a forest green mark over their skin. 

Yix falls into a rhythm soon after, instead of letting Kyungsoo make every decision, they’re the one in control. As the weariness leaves their mind, their hands become sure, their demeanor overflows with a kind of sex appeal that leaves Kyungsoo’s throat dry and his brain trying to grasp the amount of changes Yix has gone through in the past minutes.

“Lay down.” Yix smiles wickedly, Kyungsoo complies easily, finding Ing’s firm thighs awaiting his head. 

"Ew," they say with a grimace and part their thighs, letting Kyungsoo's head fall on the mattress. Kyungsoo smiles, turns his head to bite the inside of their thighs, he enjoys greatly the way Ing's body jolts.

"Hey," Yix's dark nails scrape lightly over the checkered fabric of Kyungsoo's shirt, "Pay attention to me." they clench around his dick and play mindlessly with one of their hidden nipples.

As Yix's rhythm picks up, Kyungsoo's head falls back, still between open thighs. His hands don't know where to rest, his eyes can't decide where to gaze, there's so much, too much choice.

The sound of the bed creaking is loud in his ears, but not nearly as loud as the heavenly gasps coming from Yix or his own illiterate grunts.

Not in a million years he would have thought he could find himself in a situation like this, he never thought he would be able to experience it with humans, even less with green, perfect creatures begging him to breed them to save their civilization.

"Make me feel good." Yix speaks again, pulling Kyungsoo out of the blabbering in his brain. Kyungsoo stares wordlessly, while they lay over him, their lips leave soft touches on his neck.

Kyungsoo's hands grope the flesh on their hips, then moves lower to their ass, he grips and holds on as he plants his feet on the mattress.

There's no control left in his system as he starts thrusting upwards, sounds coming from the bed, from the two of them mix in the heavy, scalding air. Finally the sterile atmosphere is overtaken by the distinct smell of sex.

Kyungsoo's eyes close as a strong sensation raises from the pit of his stomach and climbs up to his throat and down to his toes, the air on his body stands up as he's shaken by chills. Yix trembles above him, they clench and tighten their entire body as their own climax approaches fast.

Kyungsoo holds them close as they both come, their bodies lock around each other and stay still for long moments, until Yix's hips start twitching and they ask Kyungsoo to pull out.

Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do with himself as he looks at Yix sit on his thighs and spread their legs to look at the white drooling out of them, they quickly hold a hand between their legs, Kyungsoo guesses, in an attempt to keep everything inside.

Ing gives him something to do when they present their hard dick in his field of vision, they're stroking themself wildly, Kyungsoo just looks as they continue until they spill over his chest.

"That was pretty animalistic of you." he says and the last thing he sees is Ing smiling and raising their arm to hit him.

The grass he is laying on is wet with morning dew, Kyungsoo feels it filter through his shirt.

He opens his eyes and is welcomed by a clear sky, he sits up and finds everything like he and Chanyeol had left it, the telescope planted in the soil and the camping light still turned on.

The only differences are that Kyungsoo is alone, that the only star lighting the sky is the sun just about to dawn and of course, the crusty cum on his shirt.

Without spending any time to try and make sense of things he packs his belongings and quickly starts walking to the only bus station in the vicinity.

The only thought he allows himself to entertain is that Chanyeol's three a.m. breakdowns were right and that he'll finally feel compelled to sit through every single astronomy class of his course.

**Author's Note:**

> follow @gothxingsoo on twt for more smooth brain content


End file.
